


I'm Seeing Fireworks

by solluxfuckingcaptor (PhoenixUnending)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4th of July, Fireworks, John and Dave are bros, M/M, dirkjake - Freeform, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixUnending/pseuds/solluxfuckingcaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk takes Jake to see fireworks for the first time. Meanwhile John and Dave are silly kids enjoying their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Seeing Fireworks

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:25 --  
EB: dave!  
EB: are you gonna go see the fireworks tomorrow night?  
TG: idk  
TG: bro and I always watched them from our roof in the past  
EB: you should come with me and my dad to see them up close!  
EB: actually, we’re having a 4th of July barbecue.  
EB: you should totally come!  
TG: shit Egbert I feel honored  
TG: is it ok with your dad though  
EB: hang on i’ll check.  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] is now an idle chum! –-   
EB: it’s totally fine.  
EB: he always makes way too much food anyway.  
EB: he said your bro can come too!  
TG: bro says you’re too slow and your cousin already invited him  
EB: wow  
EB: for someone who’s not even from America, Jake sure is enthusiastic about the 4th of July!  
TG: either that or hes just really enthusiastic about my bro.  
EB: eew Dave!  
EB: i don’t wanna know!  
TG: ha  
EB: shut up Dave!  
EB: i’ll see you tomorrow  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

Dave and his brother showed up at the Egbert household the next day around 3pm. Jake was the one who answered the door, and he gave Dirk an enthusiastic hug and pulled him upstairs to his room. Dave followed his brother inside, and after checking that John’s father wasn’t right there, called “Use protection!” Dirk stuck his hand around the corner to flip him off before disappearing with Jake again.  
Dave trailed after John up to his room. He plopped on John’s bed, while John took a seat at his desk.  
“Dave, what are you wearing?” John asked.  
“Irony.”  
“You’re wearing irony?”  
“Yes.”  
John shook his head. “You’re a dork.”  
Dave was wearing a t-shirt with a Union Jack across his chest and the word “LONDON” across the middle.  
“What’s the matter Egdork? Should I be more patriotic?” dave asked, adopting a harsh texas drawl.  
John giggled. “Yeah.”  
Dave shrugged. “Murica!” he yelled, yanking his shirt over his head to reavaeal an American flag painted on his chest.  
John giggled. “For a coolkid you sure are a dork.”  
Dave chuckled. “Shut up dork, lets go try to steal the chips.” 

Rose and her mother stopped by. Mom Lalonde set to helping John’s dad in the kitchen. Rose joined the boys in John’s room, giving Dave an odd look for his clothing, now that he was wearing it again. Since Jade couldn’t be there they Skyped her until dinner.   
“Where’s Roxy?” John wondered to Rose.   
“Up in Washington with your sister. I think she’s gonna move up there.”  
“Wow, really?”  
Rose rolled her eyes. “Either they’re dating already, or they will be soon. Pay attention John!”  
John grinned. “That’s great, as long as Roxy doesn’t turn Jane into an alcoholic!”  
Rose smacked him lightly. “I think Jane is more likely to turn her sober.” 

Rose and her mom left after dinner. Rose explained something about a family tradition involving lighting on fire things that shouldn’t be lit on fire. John decided he was better off not knowing and just gave Rose a hug goodbye. 

The rest of them left about 10 minutes after that for the fireworks. Dirk and Jake left in Dirk’s truck, explaining that Dirk knew someone who had a place for them to go with a good view. Dave and John and his Dad had blankets to sit on and were going to the same place John and his Dad always went.   
Dave got some funny looks for his choice of clothes. John just rolled his eyes and demanded that Dave let him put glow-sticks on his wrists. Dave huffed, complaining that John was “ruining my coolkid factor here,” but let John do it anyway. After the fireworks they went out for icecream then took Dave home. 

Jake babbled excitedly to Dirk the entire drive about how he had never seen fireworks before but he was sure they would be brilliant because he was going with Dirk. They were headed to a little outlook that Dirk had on good authority was unknown but had a great view. No people was exactly what Dirk wanted, since kissing under the fireworks was one romantic cliché Dirk definitely wanted to take part in. He put a blanket and pillows in the bed of his truck and he and Jake settled in. Dirk toyed absently with the orange glow-stick John had insisted on putting on him before they left. Jake had a green one.  
As the fireworks began, Dirk slid and arm around Jake’s shoulders and the other boy leaned into him, staring with rapt attention at the sky. Dirk waited a few minutes then turned to him, intending to pull his face around toward him, but stopped when he saw the expression on Jake’s face. 

Dirk had forgotten that since he grew up on an island Jake had never seen fireworks before. He moved in with John back in January; there had never been cause for fireworks.   
Dirk sighed. He leaned his head against Jake’s and turned his attention back to the sky. Some other time, he told himself. 

Dirk was quiet as he drove Jake home. He parked in the driveway since Mr. Egbert wasn’t back yet. Jake turned to him. “That was one of the most exciting things I’ve ever seen. Thank you for taking me.”  
Dirk smiled softly. “Of course.”  
Jake leaned closer and put his hand on Dirk’s cheek. Softly, he said, “No really, thank you.”   
Then he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Dirk’s. It was a gentle kiss, innocent, and nothing like the sloppy makeouts Dirk had been hoping for. But it was their first kiss, and it was perfect.  
Dirk pulled away and smiled. “Remind me to take you to see fireworks more often.”  
Jake grinned. “Would it be cliché of me to say I saw fireworks just now?”  
Dirk smirked. “Yeah, but it’s ok because I did too.”  
Jake leaned closer. “Want to see some more fireworks?”  
Dirk closed the distance between them. “You bet.”  



End file.
